


La vie rêvée des anges : recueil de drabbles

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles sur le couple Drago Malefoy-Draco Malfoy/Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini. Deuxième chapitre : Neville ou les conséquences quand on ne s'annonce pas sur Draco, Théo et Blaise. Slash / Yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La vie rêvée des anges

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : La vie rêvée des anges

Titre : La vie rêvée des anges

Auteur : camille_miko

Type (fic, art, icone...) : drabble (3x100 mots)

Défi : 20 décembre - Calendrier de l'Avent

Personnage(s)/Couple(s) : Neville, Flint, Draco/Théo/Blaise

Rating : PG-13

Disclaimer : Hormis la fic, tout est à JKR.

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

\- Il a dit non, Flint. Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Il serrait fort le poing du chef de leur équipe. Il semblait ne pas entendre les négations de Neville. Il venait de lui prendre un baiser de force. C'était arrivé une fois à Draco et il en cauchemardait toujours.

Flint s'éloigna lentement de son ancienne proie, un regard mauvais pour Draco.

\- Ca va aller, Longbottom ?

Le brun secoue la tête, désemparé. Perdu. Comme lui.

\- Ca va passer.

C'est un mensonge, mais est-ce vraiment grave ? Il ne s'en servirait certainement pas. Cette sensation d'être sale ne passerait jamais.

* * *

Son monde tournait au cauchemar. Draco avait été attaqué par Potter. Snape assurait que Draco sortirait indemne, mais il était à l'infirmerie depuis plusieurs jours et aucune visite n'était autorisée, ne rendant Théo que plus inquiet.

Blaise avait fini par accepter qu'ils passent outre le couvre-feu et l'interdiction, pour aller le voir.

Théo caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ils ne savaient pas s'il dormait ou s'il était dans le coma, mais le brun ne peut s'empêcher de lui prendre un baiser.

\- Théo devient chèvre avec ton absence, lui murmura Blaise avant de partir. T'as intérêt à te réveiller vite, Bébé.

* * *

\- … T'as intérêt à te réveiller vite, Bébé.

En entendant un bruit de porte, Neville était vite parti du chevet du blond, mais ces paroles… Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Visiblement, celui qui l'avait sauvé de Flint était en couple avec Zabini et Nott. L'idée était étrange, mais… il avait mal pour eux, en les voyant ainsi.

Nott semblait réellement effondré par l'état du blond. Zabini voulait l'aider, mais souffrait tout autant.

Neville était juste venu pour savoir dans quel état se trouvait le blond, mais il avait découvert bien plus : les deux hommes qui partageaient la vie de Malfoy.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. La vie rêvée des anges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recueil de drabbles sur le couple Drago Malefoy-Draco Malfoy/Théodore Nott/Blaise Zabini. Deuxième chapitre : Neville ou les conséquences quand on ne s'annonce pas sur Draco, Théo et Blaise. Slash / Yaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hormis les drabbles, tout est à JKR.  
> Titre : Une orchidée brûlante.  
> Personnages/Couples : Neville, Draco, Blaise, Théo, ex-Neville/Théo, ex-Draco/Théo/Blaise, Théo/Blaise  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Défi : Botanique  
> Nombre de mots: 4x100 mots  
> Avertissements: Threesome sous-entendu, éventuellement more-some.

Disclaimer: Hormis les drabbles, tout est à JKR.  
Titre : Une orchidée brûlante.  
Personnages/Couples : Neville, Draco, Blaise, Théo, ex-Neville/Théo, ex-Draco/Théo/Blaise, Théo/Blaise  
Rating: PG-15  
Défi : Botanique  
Nombre de mots: 4x100 mots  
Avertissements: Threesome sous-entendu, éventuellement more-some.

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Neville avait fait venir ce plant rare d'orchidée d'Asie. Il n'était trouvable que dans une petite région de l'Inde. Il l'avait entretenu, en l'acclimatant à l'Angleterre. Il s'était occupé d'elle avec une grande attention. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle puisse prospérer aussi bien à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur. Elle devrait demande un peu de soin, mais rien qui ne soit impossible pour la personne à qui il souhaitait l'offrir.  
Cela avait été du travail, mais après tout, c'était son travail et c'était pour _lui_. Alors il pouvait passer du temps dessus. Puis, Théodore avait rompu, pour repartir avec Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Malgré tout, Neville avait continué à s'occuper de l'orchidée. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Théo, il était venu au Manoir Nott pour lui porter. Il n'aurait pas dû.  
Zabini était allongé dans la bergère que Théodore utilisait toujours. Nu, bien sûr. Ils faisaient tous les deux l'amour, le brun le chevauchant, gémissant son nom, des mots sans queue, ni tête. Il semblait libre ainsi et cette vision aurait dû lui brûler la rétine.  
Neville laissa la plante à l'entrée, avant de s'en aller –de fuir ?- le cœur brûlé, par cette image. Ses nuits, aussi, allaient être brûlées, à l'avenir.

* * *

Quand Draco arriva, un quart d'heure plus tard, la plante était toujours au milieu du passage. L'air était toujours lourd des gémissements et du plaisir de ses ex-amants. Saisissant l'orchidée, le blond pénétra le salon, où Blaise était toujours étalé, nu. Théodore, lui, semblait s'être évaporé vers la chambre.  
\- Ca ne t'arrive jamais de porter des vêtements, Blaise ? A ce propos, c'est quoi comme plante pour que cela t'ait valu de tels remerciements ?  
Ce fut à ce moment-là, le brun réapparut, une simple robe de chambre passée.  
\- Ce n'est pas de Blaise, Draco.  
Ils s'entreregardèrent à cette réponse.

* * *

Ce que Blaise avait nommé le « mystère de l'orchidée » ne cessait de s'épaissir. Personne n'avait revendiqué l'étrange cadeau. Théodore ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant : ignorer qui remercier ou savoir qu'il avait dû les voir faire l'amour. Si cela avait été Draco, la gêne aurait pu laissé la place à de l'érotisme. Ils n'étaient pas opposés à son retour dans leur couple  
Il avait cherché durant plusieurs jours d'où pouvait venir la plante, avant de comprendre. Poudlard. Neville.  
Neville les avait vu faire l'amour. L'idée lui brûla autant les reins que si cela avait été Draco.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
